Pages
by Le Maitre Nuit
Summary: Cuando uno se esta frente a una hoja de papel, uno no se puede resistir a hacer algo en ella, ya sea por diversión o por mero aburrimiento. Pero, sin darnos cuenta, estamos escribiendo una página del libro de nuestra vida...
1. Dolor extremo

**Pages**

**Dolor extremo**

Retrocedamos en el tiempo; exactamente 2 años. Era el 20 de julio de 2008. Un hombre de vestimenta y cabello extraño entraba a su casa. No le dirige ni siquiera una sola palabra a su hermano, que desde hace 2 horas que lo estaba llamando a su teléfono celular y el susodicho no contestaba. Este tipo era Jeff Hardy, más conocido como "_El enigma carismático_"; y su preocupado hermano era nada más que Matt _"La nube negra"_ Hardy, el mayor.

Con desgano se tiro al sofá y, sin darle mera importancia a las indicaciones de su hermano antes de que este se fuera, se puso a escuchar música en su celular.

Minutos más tarde, el menor de los Hardy miró con asombro una pequeña hoja de papel que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de vidrio.

"_Podría escribir algo en ella"_ pensó; "total, Matt se va a tardar máximo 2 horas en lo de papá". Hardy tomo postura, se quito los auriculares de las orejas y, con bolígrafo en mano, se dispuso a escribir.

Al principio no tenía una idea fija de lo que iba a escribir en dicha hoja. Podía componer canciones para su banda "Peroxwhy?gen", pero estaba corto de inspiración. Luego pensó en hacer algún dibujo, pero de que serviría hacer una obra de arte si ya tienes miles de ellas hechas. Hardy estaba al borde de la desesperación hasta que, como un flash, se le vino una idea. Esa idea era algo muy personal para el menor de los Hardy, y el sabia que, si no se lo podía decir a "X" persona, podía describir lo que sentía en la hoja monótona de papel, total, ¿Quién la leería?.

Así que, sin dudarlo, empezó verdaderamente a escribir:

"_Bien, ¿Por donde debería empezar? ¡Dios, esto es tan estúpido! Decirte las cosas que yo te oculte durante mucho tiempo y escribirlas en una hojita de papel que encontré por casualidad no tiene sentido. Saber que te fuiste me rompe verdaderamente el corazón. Al principio pensaba que era la típica atracción física que siente uno al ver a una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Pero, al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que las cosas no eran así. Las veces que entablábamos una conversación me sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Sentía que ya nada podía separarnos. Pero cada hermosa flor tiene una horrenda espina; más bien, tú tenías varias. Ver que otras personas te hablarán y tú te divirtieses a costa mía me exasperaba. Por momentos pensaba que yo era un trapo viejo que ya no querías utilizar. El odio que guardaba mi corazón era tan grande que empecé a odiar a todos tus conocidos y/o allegados._

_Todas esas personas con las que dormías o con las que te ibas de fiesta en fiesta mientras yo me hundía en un pozo depresivo sin contacto alguno con la realidad me enferman. Entre esas lacras inmundas se encontraban Paul, un tipo de una banda cualquiera y Matt. ¡MATT! ¡MI PROPIO HERMANO! ¡MI ÚNICA SALVACIÓN! ¡Yo ya no lo soportaba más! ¿¡Sabes lo que es odiar a tu propia sangre! ¿Sabes las horas y días y semanas que tuve que soportar viéndote feliz con mi hermano mientras yo contenía la rabia encerrándome en mi cuarto y inyectándome vaya uno a saber que cosas para poder sacarte de mi mente?_

_Bueno, esto ya es ir demasiado, ¿no crees? Pero no, tuviste que hablarme de algo importante; algo que cambiaría tu vida para siempre y yo, como el idiota que soy, te seguí la corriente. Dijiste algo que yo nunca podré sacar de mi mente. Al decirlo, me dieron ganas de golpearte, de decirte que eras una puta barata y que no volvieses a dirigirme la palabra nunca más; pero tuve que contenerme. Dijiste "estoy embarazada"… ¡PUTISIMA MADRE! ¡MI VIDA SE FUE AL REVERENDO CARAJO! ¡YA NO QUERIA SEGUIR VIVIENDO!_

_Busque alternativas de olvidar tus doloras palabras: me fui a fiestas en donde las pastillas y el alcohol abundaban, me inyecté toda clase de fármacos ilegales y, para colmo, me drogue con toda clase de hierbas._

_Justo cuando creí que mi vida no podía ser más horrenda, llegaron las malas noticias. Decidiste irte de la WWE para siempre, con la excusa de cuidar a tu pequeña hija. _

_Y con esto todo se acabo. Sabía que ya no podría decirte las cosas como son. Sabía que tu hermosura y tu carisma se esfumaban. Sabía que ya no podría decirte que te amaba y que quería estar contigo por siempre._

_Mejor dejo de seguir escribiendo en este inmundo papel, que detalla todos los momentos en que no te pude decir "te quiero". Total, a nadie le interesa lo que piense o sienta un estúpido drogadicto"._

Después de esto, Jeff Hardy revoleó el bolígrafo y tiró a la basura el dichoso papel. Nadie pudo ver que el pequeño Hardy se estaba desmoronando en su propio mundo. Nadie pudo saber el porque de sus mortales adicciones. Nadie se percató de que a Jeffrey Nero Hardy le robaron a su amor platónico, Ashley Massaro.

**Nota de autor: **¡Hola, universo Fanfic! Soy Le Maitre Nuit y, como me picó el bichito de la imaginación, se me ocurrió hacer esto. Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic y, si van a mandarme reviews amenazantes, tengan algo de compasion u_u. Espero que les guste.

**Atte:** Le Maitre Nuit.


	2. Detrás de esos ojos

**Detrás de esos ojos**

La vida no es fácil, y menos si eres líder de una banda de rock y un respetado luchador de la WWE. Así son las cosas en la vida de Christopher Irvine, más conocido como Chris Jericho. A lo largo de su carrera a enfrentado a más de 1.000 luchadores de todas partes del mundo y, con Fozzy, ha podido volcar sus sentimientos en canciones que, posteriormente, serian todo un éxito.

Pero, a pesar de la fama y el éxito de sus dos facetas, había algo que a Y2J le hacia falta. Todos los días, Christopher se levantaba de su cama y se sentía vacío. Charlaba y practicaba con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero igual se sentía vacío. Iba a fiestas, cumpleaños y festivales de música multitudinarios y nada; se sentía igual. Chris se estaba volviendo loco, hasta que…

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ dijo Chris sujetando un pedazo de papel que, por casualidades del destino, estaba pegado en su frente. Era una hoja de papel mediana, de color rosa y tenía un número escrito en ella. Y2J empezó a recordar que había hecho la noche anterior: se fue con el elenco de RAW a una fiesta, bebió a más no poder y besó como a 7 mujeres, recibiendo a cambio 4 bofetadas y 3 propuestas indecorosas (ya saben, cosas para adultos).

A Chris esto no le parecía raro; es más, le parecía común. Todos en este mundo hacemos estupideces en un estado deplorable, como cantar ebrios en la barra de bebidas (John Cena) o tratar de ligarse a un indefenso gato (Jeff Hardy). Antes de que empiece a recordar momentos bochornosos y asquerosos de las superestrellas de la WWE, Christopher Irvine decidió llamar al número de teléfono que había en el papelito. Se sorprendió al ver que el dichoso número de teléfono era canadiense, ya que contenía 11 dígitos; pero la mayor sorpresa vendría cuando descubrió quien era el poseedor de ese número:

_-"¿Hola?"_

_- "¿Hola?"_

_- "Disculpe si la molesto, señorita, pero no se porqué tengo su número de teléfono en mi casa…"_

_- "Un momento. Chris, ¿Eres tu?"_

_- "Eh… __Esto…"_

_- "Chris __Jericho__; cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿no?_

_- "¡Número equivocado!"_

Y como un haz de luz, Y2J colgó el teléfono. ¿Quien iba a pensar que la dueña de ese número seria Trish Stratus? Chris respiró profundamente y se sentó en su sofá.

Patricia Anne Stratigias, más conocida como Trish Stratus fue, por algún tiempo, el centro de atención de Christopher Irvine. Su dulzura, su cuerpo, su cabello; todo era una mezcla mortal para cualquier persona que se le acercase. Durante años, Chris trató de tener algo con ella, pero siempre estaba alguien que arruinara sus planes. Cuando la oportunidad se le presentó, Y2J se le declaró a Trish, entablando una relación algo corta pero excitante. Pero, como ya había dicho antes, siempre había algo que le arruinara la fiesta a Jericho.

Chris no tenía ganas de recordar nada de esa relación, ni mucho menos el porque del rompimiento. Entonces decidió pararse e ir a su computadora, ya que era la única cosa que podía hacer en un momento tan bochornoso como el de hace unos minutos.

Buscando una canción de Metallica o Led Zeppelín, encontró un documento de Word que decía "Y2Lyrics". Al abrirlo, Chris Jericho se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba escrito:

"_Voy en una ruta oscura, esquivando los coches de la hipocresía. Moribundo voy acercándome paso a paso hacia ti. Dices mi nombre una y otra vez, como queriéndome decir algo; pero yo se que solo quieres herirme. Sabes que, aunque tú me digas otras cosas, tus ojos dicen lo contrario. Esos ojos que me gritan que me aleje de ti, porque nunca te haré cambiar de parecer. Esos ojos que me muestran tu peor lado. Esos ojos que me dicen cuando mientes, cuando me odias y cuando quieres mandarme al demonio._

_Ya lo se, te hartaste de mi. Lo supe cuando me llamaste por teléfono aquel 15 de Marzo. Cuando llegué a tu casa, vi que estabas llorando desconsoladamente, pero tus ojos me mostraron que, en realidad, te estabas partiendo de la risa. Cuando me dijiste "Todo termino, Chris" sentías que tu plan maestro se había llevado a la perfección._

_Ya nada queda de mí ser. Ver que pateabas mi alma y mi corazón me da rabia. Saber que, durante todo este tiempo, estuve fingiendo me da asco. _

_Ya no tengo nada más que decirte, así que seré claro y conciso… ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, TRISH!_

Y es así como Chris Jericho dejó escapar la felicidad. Si sabría que, en realidad, Trish no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo, la historia sería otra. Al fin y al cabo, detrás de los ojos de la "Diva de la década", se esconde un indefenso Chris…

**Nota de autor:** Si, ya lo se; esto no es tán bueno como me lo esperaba. La pelota de la inspiración no rebotó dos veces. Pero bueh... ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Espero que les agrade esta nueva historia.

**Atte:** **Le Maitre Nuit**


	3. Por lo que estaban esperando

**Por lo que estaban esperando**

¿Alguna vez alguien se puso a pensar que significan los sueños? ¿Para qué existen? ¿Por qué nos atemorizan o nos dejan pensativos? Los diccionarios más toscos lo definen como el estado de reposo uniforme de un organismo. Otros dicen que es solamente un anhelo o una "manifestación divina". Pero, para sorpresa de todos, hay alguien que nos puede contar que significa dicho "lapsus corpus". Esa persona es Adam Joseph Copeland, más conocido como Edge. El canadiense ha tenido muchas emociones en su vida, ya sean buenas o malas, como engañar a su mejor amigo Matt con su novia Lita, conocer a su ídolo de la infancia, Hulk Hogan; coronarse campeón mundial, casarse, comprarse un perro, etc.

Pero hay algo que jamás va a olvidar la "Superestrella categoría R"; y es la muerte de su mejor amigo, Chris Benoit. Edge trató de comprender la situación, pero no pudo aguantar sus sentimientos y se quebró emocionalmente.

"_No es fácil despedirse de las cosas que uno tanto quiere" _dijo John Cena, su rival en el ring y uno de sus mejores amigos en la vida real. El canadiense le devolvió el cumplido con una tenue sonrisa y siguió mirando al cielo ya que, debido a las autopsias, no se pudo hacer un funeral.

Años más tarde (específicamente 3), Edge estaba recostado en su cama, descansando del agobiante día de entrenamiento que tuvo. Sabía que todo el entrenamiento y el sufrimiento de sus lesiones valdrían la pena cuando llegase ese gran día. El canadiense miró su reloj, luego miró al techo y, en menos de lo que The Undertaker hace su entrada, se durmió.

"_¡No lo puedo creer!… Yo pensaba que… Pero… ¡No, espera!... ¡No te vayas! ¡YO TE…!"._

Y con esto, Edge se despertó de su turbulento sueño. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya eran las 8:45 Hs. Del domingo; y cual bólido, el canadiense salió disparado de su casa y se fue al trabajo.

El trabajo de Adam era envidiable a diferencia de los demás trabajos que hay en la faz de la tierra: conocía gente interesante, ejercitaba su cuerpo mientras trabajaba, y sabía los más obscuros secretos de las superestrellas de la WWE, como que Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase seguían jugando "Calabozos y Dragones", y que a JTG le gustaba bailar Lady Gaga (no es broma).

Horas más tarde, luego de entrenar un poco, Edge se dispuso a tomarse un jugo de naranja hasta que Chris Jericho lo interrumpió:

_¿Ibas a hacer algo esta noche?_

_No._

_¿Quieres venir a una fiesta después del evento?_

_No._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Porque no tengo ganas de hacer algo ridículo después de semejante evento._

_¡Me asustas, Adam! Hasta ya te pareces a mi personaje en el ring._

_Seh ¬_¬…_

_Mira, yo no te quiero ver así en esas condiciones, así que te voy a dar algo. Toma._

Y Y2J le entrego una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Edge no le vio nada de malo a dicho obsequio. Jericho le explico que, cuando uno descarga sus emociones en el trozo de papel, puede sentirse un poco mejor y olvidar los malos ratos. Adam, para quitarse de encima al otro rubio, le dijo que podría intentarlo, consiguiendo que Jericho lo dejase en paz.

Una hora antes del "gran" evento, Edge miró la hoja de papel y el bolígrafo que Y2J le había dado. ¿Podría una inmunda hoja de papel solucionar sus problemas? ¿Será verdad? Adam lo pensó un poco y, sin ninguna objeción, comenzó a escribir lo siguiente:

_"Bueno, papelito… ¡Haz tu magia! Quiero ver eso tan maravilloso que haces. Quiero confirmar si Christopher es un idiota o solo quería verme la cara. Bueno; Chris es uno de mis mejores amigos y, aunque sea un maldito vago que toca canciones horrendas, él jamás me lastimaría emocionalmente. Chris no tiene la culpa de que yo este así. En realidad, la culpa de todo la tiene ese estúpido sueño que tuve la noche anterior. Ese maldito sueño que me hizo recordar ese momento amargo en que tú me dejaste._

_Soñaba con el Royal Rumble. La batalla de 30 hombres y un solo objetivo: estelarizar WrestleMania. Yo estaba luchando contra otros 7 hombres, siguiendo el guión claro está; pero lo que no sabía era que mi vida daría un giro inesperado en ese evento._

_En los parlantes se escuchó un solo de guitarra distorsionada y en el titantron se vio tú rostro una vez más. Yo me quede pasmado, sin aire; y la gente comenzó a gritar y a llorar de la emoción. Ver que tú volvías a mi lado me daba una razón más para vivir. Volver a ver tu cara, tú estilo inigualable de lucha libre, como gritabas para encender al público me volvía loco y feliz._

_De pronto solo quedamos tú y yo en el ring. Nos miramos fijamente y luego vimos de reojo al cartel estático de WrestleMania. Tú dijiste "¿Estás listo para dar lo mejor, Adam?" y yo respondí que sí. La gente gritó a más no poder cuando nosotros dábamos esa cátedra de lucha, única en nuestros estilos, que suele entretenerlos. Todo termino cuando yo salté de la tercera cuerda después de un "Diving Headbutt". Luego de la celebración habitual que hace uno al ganar el Royal Rumble, yo corrí al ring y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas te abrasé. Se podía ver claramente que el estadio se caía a pedazos por los gritos de los fans._

_Más tarde, en backstage, yo te pregunte a donde habías estado, solo para recibir, como respuesta, una mirada triste tuya. Te conté todo lo que había pasado durante tu larga estadía en "el cielo", pero yo sentía que a ti eso no te alegraba. Trate de invitarte a mi casa, a ir a un bar a tomar algo, a hacer una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso pero tú te opusiste a todo rotundamente._

_Cuando todos se fueron del estadio y nosotros estábamos en el estacionamiento, tú dijiste "es hora", y cual milagro divino, te empezaste a elevar lentamente hacia el cielo. Yo me puse a llorar y a pedirte a gritos que no te vayas, pero tú seguías elevándote. No me diste tiempo a decirte que yo te amaba y que quería estar a tu lado. Todo lo que sufrí en tu partida hacia el más allá y todo lo que nunca pude decirte. La voz se me quebrantaba de tantos gritos desesperados hacia tu persona., tratando de que, por lo menos, me llevases contigo hacia la vida eterna._

_Me rendí en el último minuto cuando ya no se te podía ver en el firmamento. Me puse a llorar y a golpear el suelo repetidas veces, hasta tal punto de tener las manos sangrando; pero eso a mí no me interesaba. De pronto, tu voz se escucho y dijiste "Tranquilo, Adam; yo jamás dejaría que un amigo se martirice por mí. Yo sé que es difícil separase de alguien ni bien lo encontraste, pero el destino lo quiere así. Te prometo algo: cuando tu mueras, yo te estaré esperando de la misma manera que tú me esperaste, y haremos esa fiesta que tanto quisiste hacerme. ¿Ok?"; y, como acto final, me diste un rico beso. Todo iba bien hasta que sonó el puto despertador y yo volví al mundo surrealista._

_Quizás sea el destino quien haya querido que tú te fueses de mi lado, pero el amor que yo te tengo nos hará estar juntos para siempre. ¡Gracias Chris!"._

Y es así como Adam Copeland nos define la palabra sueño. Luego de escribir dicha confesión, Edge salió con todo directo al ring y se dedico solamente a una cosa: ganar, al igual que su amigo Chris Benoit en el sueño, el Royal Rumble.

**Nota de autor****: **¡Por fin termine este capitulo del fanfic! Desde que comence este fanfic, tenía la idea de hacer un pequeño capítulo parecido a este. La única diferencia entre la idea original y esto es que nunca habia pensado en que el episodio fuese taaan largo (cuando uno tiene a mano una hermosa canción y una computadora, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar n_n). Espero que les guste este intento de Slash (el género, no el guitarrista), porque a mi no me va eso de dos hombres "queriendose" mucho.

**Atte:** Le Maitre Nuit.


End file.
